finalrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Ravon Furretto
"I am not one to pass up the chance to admire another man's blade." ''-''Ravon Ravon Furretto is a human, born of unknown parents that apparently had magical abilities. Somewhat of a "mudblood", he is. Ravon's parents left him at the foot of an orphanage. However, instead of a traditional orphanage, they left him to a local Guild of Assassins. They trained him, and although he was unable to show arcane signs of magic in his blood, he is an adept acrobat and showed other fascinating skills. Being a righteous Guild, all members are employed for the betterment of the realm, acting as self-hired mercenaries to combat unwanted or corrupt individuals. Personality Ravon is lighthearted, fun-loving, and has a certain acerbity to his voice when need be. Friendships mean quite a lot to him, and he forms very strong ties, but he is very suspicious of people he just met. This instinct was taught to him by the Guild. Nonetheless, he is respectful, and while he may be the first to crack wise, he knows when to keep his mouth shut. Espescially during a mission. Physicalities and Abilities Looks Ravon is incredibly skinny and ladylike, something he has played to his advantage. His figure is nearly an hourglass, and he is very flexible. His ears are often hidden behind his moderately long, wavy smoky brown hair. His small nose is placed softly between his blue-grey eyes, which hold a chipped right eyebrow above them. This came from an Assassin training session at a young age. Ravon's sexuality is clouded, but he hasn't made any romantic connections in his life, so no one has seen any evidence of him being anything but asexual and aromantic. Skills The magic blood of his parents may not have given him casting powers, but Ravon is an incredible athlete. His hands are dainty, yet dextrous, he runs faster than most other humans, he is a fantastically good climber, and he's overall light on his feet. No matter what footwear he has obtained, or what surface lies beneath that footwear, Ravon can sneak around that surface so softly that he is almost invisible to the naked ear. His vision in darkness is also considerably better than many other humans, on par with nocturnal animals. Equipment Tying into his acrobatic nature, amny of Ravon's weapons of choice are small and lightweight. He prefers things that are easily hidden or disposed of, since he is no stranger to flipping and twirling mid-air. In that category, Ravon carries small throwing knives and blowdarts. When close to his enemies, he switches to small underhand knives to parry, deflect, and stab in a high-profile manner. Within gauntlets on each wrist, he carries hidden blades. However, one is slighty modified. the left gaunlet, as that is his dominant hand, is a small sharpened hook, as opposed to a blade. This can be used for climbing or killing. These have come in handy many a time, as they are a silent and stealthy way to dispose of enemies. Category:Character